


Strange Family

by ffrindyddraig



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x07, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffrindyddraig/pseuds/ffrindyddraig
Summary: Dean finishes filling in the hospital forms in 14x07.





	Strange Family

**Author's Note:**

> All I could think when watching the episode is how the hell are they going to explain their family to the hospital. So this happened. I ain't quite happy with it but posting it anyway.  
> Don't own anything, any mistakes are my own.

"Mr... uh..." Dean looked up at a hospital receptionist, clipboard in hand. She was hot, and that wasn't a word he would usually describe someone in those unflattering scrubs, but she managed to pull it off. If Jack wasn't lying there with nobody knowing what the hell was wrong with him he might of given it a go.

"Winchester. Dean Winchester." He held out his hand, eyes flicking back to the ICU room that they were still not allowed in. She took it before taking a seat next to him. She looked at the clipboard, scanning the paper on it.

"OK. Mr Winchester. I know this is a hard time, but we need to finish filling in Jack's forms." She said, looking up, a false smile on her face. 'Hard time' didn't begin to cover it. Dean sighed, they were going to have to do this some time. He looked over at Sam and Cas, both beside themselves with worry. They wouldn't be able to do any better of the job than him now the basics has been taken care of (and seriously Sam, how was he to know the kid's birthday?).

"Shoot."

"What's your relation to Jack?" She held the pen over the paper.

"I'm his dad."

"Dad?" She looked up, a frown on her face. Dean sat up further on his chair, suddenly defensive.

"What? You got a problem with that?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "It's just it says here his dad was stabbed through the heart... and then exploded."

"Damn it Cas." Dean muttered, quiet enough that the woman wouldn't be able to hear. Then he smiled, years of interviewing victims meaning he could easily put up the facade when all he wanted to do was scream, raising his voice. "I'm his adopted dad."

"And the other two with you?" She nodded her head towards Sam and Cas. They hadn't even noticed the woman, eyes fixed on their son through the glass.

"There his dads too."

"Ah, so you three are..." She trailed off, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"No way." He shook his head. She said nothing, clearly not believing him, and Dean's continued. "I mean, Cas is his biological Uncle, and his mother wanted him to be Jack's dad. And Sam dated Jake's father for, like, a millennia. It was messy. And I'm Sam's brother."

"And you all live together?" She was scribbling down on the forms. Dean tried to read it, but her handwriting was worse than Sam's.

"We have a big house. Between the three of us we've looked after him since he's been born." _Except for the part when he got blasted into an apocalypse world, and then my mom, whose the same age as me, looked after him. Also he's only two years old_. 

"And the mother?" Her pen flicked to another box on the form.

"Dead. In child birth. Didn't want Jack anywhere near his dad." She raised her eyebrow, and Dean cursed himself for even mentioning Lucifer, it's just she was looking at him like she was thinking he was talking out his ass.

"A messy relationship too?" Dean snorted.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't even want to know the start of it."

"I imagine not. Did Jack ever have any contact with his dad?" Dean was pretty sure that wasn't on the forms, but he answered it anyway. The last thing they needed was someone checking their back story.

"We tried to limit it. Bastard kept popping up. But - " Dean cut off with a shrug.

"He's dead now." She finished for him.

"Exactly."

"This is a strange family."

"Yeah, you don't say." He sighed again, eyes flicking back to his brother and Cas. He ran his hands through his hair. "If Jack doesn't make it..." He trailed off, unable to even finish the thought.

"I'm sure your son will be fine." A flare of anger took over him.  

"You can't promise that, so sorry if I don't believe it." He snapped.

"OK." She pacified, holding her hands up. Then they went back down to the paper. "I've got some other questions about his medical history..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
